The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: It's Complicated
by Vintage Ace
Summary: The complicated life of Paul's imprint, Lena. Not a story about how Paul imprinted on her. Rated T to be safe. Slight mentions of sexual abuse. Light humor. Paul/OC
1. Life Sucks!

The Life of a Pale-Faced Imprint (It's Complicated)

Chapter 1~ Life Sucks

Forks, Washington is boring. It's plain; bland even. I've lived here since I was seven years old and haven't found one thing I like about it yet.

Considering the fact that I'm seventeen I find that extremely pathetic. Everything about this dull little waste of space has found a way to annoy the hell out of me.

Like it's name for example, Forks. I mean, really? Who came up with that, a sumo wrestler running on empty? It's just weird.

Oh, and don't even get me started on lunk-head Mike Newton with his infuriating laugh and his beady little eyes. Sorry I'm getting carried away here it's not his fault he's an idiot who can't take no for an answer.

I am not trying to sound like a bitch but you would think, after being rejected five times in front of the entire student body, a guy could take a hint, but no he just follows me around all stalkerish and crap.

He even went as far as threatening my boyfriend, and as mean as it sounds the end result was hilarious.

The poor guy still doesn't know what hit him. If he ever asks I'll be sure to inform him it was Paul's fist. Thank god for Sam, otherwise Mike would have gotten off a lot worse than three bruised ribs, a broken nose, two black eyes, and a broken foot, and end up having a funeral instead of an eighteenth birthday.

Off the subject of Mike, I have no friends in Forks, none at all. I don't like anybody in Forks not even my mother or my step-monster.

My boyfriend, Paul, doesn't live in forks sadly and since I'm seventeen and my mom thinks that my love has brainwashed me, dragged me into a cult/gang and given me some type of

sexually transmitted disease (which is impossible because he knows I won't let him get that far), I can't move in with him or even transfer to his school. On top of that he is rarely allowed

to set foot in Forks for various and complex reasons. Life sucks.

* * *

It's eight o'clock Tuesday morning and my math teacher has decided at the last minute to give us a test that is worth a quarter of our grade. I have a D- in the class and she knows it too. I saw that smirk on her face when I walked in the door.

_Bitch_.

To add to my misery I get to sit next to _Edward Cullen_ all period long.

_Yeah I'm talkin to you leech! What are you looking at?!_

I usually avoid the Cullens for various reasons like how they can sparkle, run as fast as the speed of light, snap my neck without the slightest strain, oh and lets not forget the fact that they are cold, heartless (literally) bloodsuckers who scare the crap out of me.

If Paul wasn't a werewolf and I wasn't his imprint, I'd be out of here faster then the road runner being chased by wiley coyote.

Edward chuckled beside me.

"Will you stay out of my head!" I whispered low so only he could hear

"I apologize Lena, but your thoughts are just so entertaining" He spoke under his breath glancing at me.

I felt a wave of calm ruch through me. Normally i would have embraced it but today it just pissed me off. _Jasper _sits two seats behind me much to my, and the packs, dismay.

I don't know why I'm so angry with them. I mean even though they're vampires, I normally just avoid them and go through the motions during school and then high tail it to the reservation as fast as I can after the bell rings.

But not today, for some reason I've been on edge lately. I feel like something bad is going to happen but I can't figure out what. I've been driving straight to la push until my mom calls

and yells at me for not coming home after school, then I have Paul drive me home, too afraid to go by myself. Not that I would tell him that something has me freaked out, no need to make him worry, right?

I glance at Edward and I know he is listening to everything that I'm thinking, trying to figure out what I mean.

_Well, good luck, because I'm stumped. If you figure out whatever the hell is __going on in my head would you mind filling me in? _

I thought sarcastically too tired to be angry with him for existing anymore. Paul had me up 'till three in the morning and Ionly got four hours of sleep because of his...needs.

Edward winced.

_Not like that you freak! We were just making out, we havent done that yet. He knows I won't go that far, I'm not ready. Not that it's any of your buisness, Cullen. _

I was still glaring at Edward when a paper was placed on my desk with a big fat F on it. I groaned and put my head on the old beat up desk, this day is never going to end.

* * *

The final bell cut through the silence of my English classroom, signaling the end of my torurously long unmerciful day. I hurried to gather my crumpled up papers and head to my locker. Of

course, luck is never on my side and fate decided to let Mike intercept me at the door. I groaned to myself, could life seriously get any worse?

"Hey Lena!" he sang as he leaned against the wall outside of the classroom "How are you? We haven't talked in a while." He kept going on, oblivious to my heated glare.

"What do you want Mike?" I cut into his rambling, making him look at me with a smirk.

"I just wanted to tell you that you need to stop pining after me. I've moved on." I was dumbfounded for a second but quickly covered it up. I mean I haven't been able to get this thick-

skulled nuissance out of my hair since the fifth grade and now all of a sudden he wants nothing to do with me. This is _way_ too good to believe.

"Well, do I at least get to know who this...lucky girl is?" I asked trying and failing not to hide my smile. I'm free.

"She is _amazing_" he declared getting a weird look in his eye as he did so. "She is beautiful, with long and wavy, dark mahogany hair, and electric cobalt eyes and perfect curves that could drive a guy crazy..." he got this creepy dazed look on his face that sent chills down my spine and made my hair stand up on end.

He couldn't possibly be talking about me. Right? There are plenty other girls living in forks with brown hair and blue eyes. It could be anyone Lena so take a deep breath and chill.

"Uh Mike, are you going to tell me her name, or what?" I coughed trying to break the uncomfortable silence he had drifted off into.

"Huh, oh sorry Lena, it's just so hard to concentrate on you when _she_ is always on my mind." He informed staring at me with a strange look on his face, almost as if he's trying to figure out my reaction.

"She's Isabella Swan by the way. She is in my Biology class. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave me alone. I'm just too good for you." he sighed dramatically before walking

away, stopping to look back at me every few steps.

_Well, that was...strange_

I rolled my eyes, a grin pushing its way onto my face, and I sprinted all the way to my Jeep. As soon as I slammed my door shut, I started the car and sped out of the parking lot, towards La Push, the smile never leaving my face.

About a minute before I turned onto the dirt path that led to Sam and Emily's, I burst out laughing.

I got out of the car, doing everything I could to contain my fits of laughter. I'm sure I looked like I just escaped from a mental institution when I walked into the house, with my hair in a messy ponytail, a frighteningly huge smile on my face, with tears dripping down my cheeks, because everbody stopped what they were doing looking concerned and slightly amused at my appearance.

I was too happy to care.

Soon the whole pack was surrounding me, minus the imprints, asking me questions. Assuming my odd behaviour and dishevled appearance was because of a vampire. *Cough* _Cullen_ *Cough*

"What happened?!"

"Are you Okay?"

"Did they hurt you?!"

"I swear I'm gonna rip their fucking heads off! Those damn leeches, I told them if they ever put one their sparkly little hands on her, they would have answer to me! Those little fu-"

I giggled, more at the thought of freedom then what Paul had just said, seeing as i hadn't heard one word of his rant.

They looked at me with their eyebrows raised. Another giggle escaped my lips, so I clamped my hands over my mouth to stifle the many more to come.

_Today is so weird, I'm acting like a maniac on drugs. My stalker decided to quit stalking me because he apparantly has a new stalkee. Though something about that doesn't feel quite right. Oh and then the usual, my boyfriend is more accurately my soul-mate, he has fur and a tail and goes around protecting the rez from evil, pulseless bloodsuckers. Yep, I have finally cracked._

"-she alright?" Kim's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, making me look up. I realised it had been ten minutes since I got there, twenty minutes since Mike told me to move on _Ha!_ and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm free!" I sqealed excitedly, then I proceeded to drop to the floor hysterically laughing at, well, everything.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'll take any constructive ****criticism that you've got. Please don't comment if you're only going to tell me it sucked. **

**~ Thank you all!**


	2. Nightmares, Bathrooms, and the Past

**Thank you for the... three reviews. Well I was hoping for maybe a little, tiny bit more. But, you get what you get. Ha! Anyway, I know it's been a while, but I've been working on passing math...not exactly my best subject. I also just got back from Washington D.C. and haven't found the time to write. I have a busy life and won't be able to update right away sometimes, but I am going to do my best. **

**To the three people who did review:**

**GossipGirlBeatles FANATIC,**

**Bassoon, and**

**Jessie. Misses. Him. xx**

**Thank you!**

**Here is Chapter Two! Hope you enjoy.**

_The Life of a Pale-Faced Imprint (It's Complicated)_

Chapter 2~ Nightmares, Bathrooms and the Past

_The trees around me are burning, but I can't feel any heat. I'm shaking and I don't know why. I hear my hunter chuckle, he moves swiftly across the forest floor with an unnatural grace. He avoids the fire, his red eyes not once leaving mine. I'm frozen. I know I should run, but my legs won't move. I open my mouth to scream for Paul. I don't make a sound. _Paul, I'm scared._ Why can't I scream? _Jared! Sam! Somebody! _I am helpless as this vampire closes in. His face is so familiar. Where have I seen him? Where are the guys? "They'll know it was you." Oh, great, I can't call for help, but I can threaten a leech…I don't even know who it is! "My sweet Lena" he says "You do not even recognize me, what makes you think that your pack of mutts will." His voice is so familiar and it chills me to the bone. He comes closer; his icy hand caresses my face. The fire is gone now. It's raining, I am in a field. The pack is around me. I can see Sam, hiding in the bushes. _Why are you hiding Sam? _I want to say. My Paul is snarling. Jared is holding him back; keeping him from me. A tear slips down my face. What the hell is going on? _You can come out. It's only me._ I try to say, nothing. A sob escapes my lips. I try and go to Paul but a cold hand reaches out and throws me back. I scream in pain as my body makes contact with a boulder, blood trickles from my arm, tears fall down my cheeks as the boys slowly come out of hiding; growling, yipping and snapping at the offending leech in warning. This stupid bloodsucker just smirks and turns to me, all of him is blurry but his ruby red eyes. The leech saunters towards me and grabs my oddly twisted wrist. I let out a whimper and my Paul responds to it with an infuriated growl, quickly followed by several more. The unknown vampire lifts my wrist to his cold, stony lips and licks it before he opens his mouth and his teeth clamp down onto my flesh. Paul roars outraged and tears the vampire off of me, pulling him apart slowly as the rest of the pack let out howls and barks of anger and victory. By now the leech's venom is sinking in and all I can feel is white hot pain and so I scream._

"Lena! Baby, wake up love."

I gasp and open my eyes to see Paul standing over me. His eyebrows are pulled together, his forehead creased with worry as he stares down at my trembling body. I blink a few times, attempting to rid myself of the tears that will inevitably fall.

"I'm fine." I shudder at the all too vivid dream. "It was just a dream. What are you doing here, anyway? Paul you're supposed to be on patrol, you know what Sam said. Come on, babe, we were separated for a whole week. You know Quil won't cover for you forever."

This boy cannot be serious, not that I don't like having him around, but when Sam says he will ground you, the man is not kidding around.

Paul 's deep chuckle rumbles in my ear quietly sending chills of pleasure down my spine and I can feel my heart skip a beat as he pulls back the covers and climbs into my bed. I watch as he turns to face me, muscles rippling with every movement. I shiver as he looks at me with those deep pools of chocolate he calls eyes. I know I am most likely drooling but hey he's my soul mate and I have complete bragging rights to his godlike body.

"Are you checking me out young lady?" He smirks.

I glare at him, and judging by the cocky-ass grin he's wearing on his face, I wasn't convincing enough and he knows that he just turned me into a pile of goo.

"Get over yourself" I say, feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. " and why, exactly, are you laying in my bed when you should be on patrol?" I ask as I lay back down and rest my head in the crook of his neck, loving the feel of his arms wrapped around me as if to protect me from the outside world.

I sigh as he pulls me to him tighter and kisses my forehead. I know what's coming next; this is always how it goes. He knows I don't like to worry him with my stupid, irrelevant fears, so he waits until the perfect moment, like this one, to ask.

"What was your dream about?" Paul breathes into my ear. I sigh as I squirm, attempting to loosen his hold on me so I can look him in the eyes.

"It's nothing important Paul. It was just a stupid nightmare, everyone gets them." I tell him quietly, hoping to get him to drop the subject, but I can already feel my throat tightening at the memories. My stomach clenches as I picture those menacing, blood lusting eyes. Paul squeezes me in he arms as I shudder involuntarily.

"Come on baby girl!" he growls aggravated "Quil had to babysit Claire tonight. Sam, Jared and I were on patrol; on the far side of La Push and we heard you. Hell, Jake and Embry phased because they thought you were in danger! We all thought you were. I've never seen or heard you so scared and I never want to see you like that again. I love you, and I don't want you to be afraid of anything, baby. Please, I am begging you to tell me is what is going on." He whispers, his voice rough as he tries to hold in his emotions.

_Don't look him in the eyes. Don't do it Lena! _

I look up into his eyes and get lost in his soul and I quickly realize that I just lost this battle and everything comes out.

"Okay" I whisper "I'll tell you. But remember that it is just some stupid dream that means nothing at all."

* * *

I am stuck. Yep, true story. I am being pinned down to my bed by my boyfriend's inhumanly strong arm. This would, on a normal day, be a very good thing, but right now...not so much.

Why, you ask? Well, because I have to pee! That's why.

It is eleven am Saturday morning, I am currently being pinned to my bed by my extremely handsome, half naked, werewolf boyfriend, in nothing but short-shorts and a silk cami and I have to freakin' pee!

"Paul" I whisper "Paul, wake up." He answers my plea with a snore, pulling me tighter to his well-toned body, squeazing my stomach. I let out a squeak.

_Holy crap this is not good! My bladder is going to burst._

I start to wriggle, attempting to squirm out of his arms, out of the bed and silently slip into the bathroom, where I can do my thing. Paul groans and shifts in my bed, before settleing back down, never once loosening his grip on me.

I start to wiggle again, only to brush against something. I wiggle a little more, confused.

_What is tha- Oh My Gosh! No freaking way! Crap, Crap, Crap!_

I let out a squeak and of course as luck would have it.

"What are you doing Babe?" I hear Paul's groggy voice ask me before his whole body stiffens.

"Uh... ehem" his face is red as a tomato, probably not much better than mine. " I, umm, babe I am, uhh...I'll be right back."

He then proceeds to remove his arm from my body without the slightest of difficulty and get up off my bed and bolt into MY bathroom in a matter of seconds, something I have been trying to do for the last fifteen minutes.

I still have to pee.

* * *

"Sam!"

"Thirty more minutes Lena."

Ugh. Stupid over-paranoid pack of wolves! Stupid patrol! Stupid life! Ugh!

I am currently sitting at Emily and Sam's kitchen table, in-between Embry and Quil, who are fighting over the last of the first batch of Emily's muffins. Paul and Jared are Patrolling and

Jacob and Seth are currently playing some Auto-somethin', Death Cab...Human Smasher-Freakazoid video game.

Kim, Jared's lovely imprint, whom everybody says is so much more calm and collected than myself is currently banging her head against the kitchen table asking what god would put his children through this kind of misery. Okay, so what? Soul-mateless and we kind of crack a little...we aren't that bad. Really, we aren't.

"Lena-boo, Kimmy-bear it's time for work! Lets go before Sue has my ass!" Embry breaks into our self-pity fest and drags us out the door. Grabbing a bag of cookies mumbling something about underfeeding a growing boy. I roll my eyes.

_How about overfeeding an ungrateful, fatass werewolf._

Em looks at me with a look of mock hurt. _Why is h-_ Ughh I did it again!

"Hehe, sorry Embry. Just, you know, talking to myself again... We're looking into it." I state trying to look as innocent as possible, and of course it worked. I mean, it's Embry, it's not that hard to lie to him.

_Gullible much_

Embry stopped walking to glare at me this time and Kim doubled over. Dammit! At least someone finds the current situation amusing.

We finally got to the diner and I silently thanked god that barely anyone was there. We all immediately went to the back and Em put on a shirt that was two sizes too small. Then Kim went to work refilling people's coffee cups while Embry and I lounged around at the bar, waiting for something to do.

"Are you okay?" Embry's random question cut through the silence like a knife.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Em." I said quickly. The truth is I'm not fine, everywhere I look I see those bloodthirsty eyes, and I freak out.

"Are you sure? I mean, you scared us last night sweetie, and we were all worried. You're a part of this pack as much as the rest of us. I know you've always taken care of yourself, but I want you to know you can come to me or one of the other guys. You aren't alone anymore."

What do I say. Embry has never been this serious about anything but Vampires, since the day I met him. I can feel my eyes start to water at what he said. I have always known that I am part of the pack and that I could go to any one of the boys as well as Emily and Kim, but I've never heard any of them say it, it's sweet.

I have also never heard any of the boys, Paul included, bring up my past. It's something I told Paul, before I knew his secret. Something the boys knew about me before I knew them, and according to Emily it makes them lose it just to think about it. When Sam heard it he phased on the spot, you've got Emily's scars to prove that.

I feel myself shudder at the many memories of my past.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up. I just wanted to make sure that you knew." Embry said pulling me into a hug.

"It's fine, Em, and I know. Thank you" I said to him quietly.

"Where are my two favorite Ladies?" Jared shouts as he and my Paul walk quickly through the door.

Embry pales and gulps as Paul makes his way over to us. He looks at me with wide, panicked eyes as Paul sweeps me off my feet and spins me around. I laugh and wink at Embry, letting him know that our conversation will stay between us and that he didn't upset me.

He didn't bring up long, forgotten memories, oh no. Embry did nothing wrong. Those memories were never forgotten, no matter how long I live, my past will never leave me.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? **

**Please! Please! Please! REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEASE...Not that I'm desperate or anything! Psh I don't need you 'Cause I'm awesome. Just Kidding! Well...I am sort of awesome.**

**But please review.**


	3. Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Emily?

Sorry, it's kind of short. The truth about Lena's past comes out in this chapter and watch out for momma bear.

**Hope you enjoy! Read and REVIEW peopl. Pleeeeeaaassse...Thank you!**

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint (It's complicated)

Chapter 3~Who's Afraid of the Big Bad...Emily?

Sunday, the worst day in the history of my list of hated days, why? Paul and Embry are on patrol, Quil volunteered to babysit Claire for the afternoon and Jared followed Kim off to some stupid dinner party that her parents forced her into going to for the sake of her precious older sister. Kim and I, both, share an equal distaste for her parents and her bitchy older sister.

The Diner, like yesterday, is pretty much empty, except for the occasional couple out on a date (*sigh* Paul…), Old Quil who stops by every Sunday at eleven thirty on the dot to have a double cheese burger, curly fries and three slices of chocolate cake…that man is my hero, and the occasional tourist who is way too into small, rainy towns.

Today is one of those days. I don't look up from my science notes when I hear the familiar jingle signaling the entrance of a customer.

"Welcome to Sue's Diner, please take a seat anywhere you like and a waiter will be right with you."

I say automatically, still not lifting my head to look at the person, now, hovering above me.

"You can sit anywhere that yo-"I freeze, finally looking up into _his_ menacing eyes.

Gasping, I try to get up and run but my legs won't move.

"Lena, your mother wanted me to stop by and let you know that she will be off on a business trip this week, so you and I are going to have the house to ourselves." _He _said to me smirking, condescendingly.

My eyes widen as realization dawns on me, my legs shake and I feel nauseous. I want to call for help from someone, anyone, but I know better. My eyes water as I think about the week to come, but my tears don't fall.

_I'm hiding under my bed at seven years old. My eyes are shut tight and tears fall from them without my consent.  
"Open up you ungrateful whore!" _he_ shouts as I sink further into the darkness of my room, pulling the teddy my father had given me tightly to my chest and rocking back and forth.  
The door finally gives way and _his _violent footsteps storm into my room. __I bite my lip to stifle a scream. Oh god, if you're out there and still listening please let it end. Suddenly I am pulled from under the bed and dragged up by my hair._

He pulls me from behind the counter and close to him ignoring the stiffness of my body and the fact that I don't return the hug. He releases me, attempting to look into my eyes, though I look down and focus on the heart that paul had drawn onto my converse instead.

Paul, that's who i want right now, to come and pull me into his strong arms; to shield me from this terrifying world. I want to be safe and warm with him by my side and not have a care in the world. If he were here right now I wouldn't be scared, I would be untouchable and strong, but paul is on patrol, and so I am weak and vulnerable and stuck alone with _him._

"What, you don't want to talk to daddy? That hurts, you should apologize Lena. You know it's not nice to hurt peoples feelings." He smirks condescendingly, an unmistakable evil in his dark eyes.

I suck in a shaky breathe, but can't avoid his harsh gaze. My heart is pounding, I'm positive that he can see it thud in my chest. He can smell my fear, another thing I'm sure of.

"Lena, I told you to apologize." He barked becoming angry with me.

_No! No! Don't make him mad!_

I shook my head, making a weak attempt to clear the fog that settled there. "I'm -"

"Oh good Lena, hun, you're here! I was just about to call you and tell you that the pa-" Emily rushed through the front door of the diner like a hurricane, only stopping when she saw my face, which i am assuming is an unreadable mask of horror. Then she finally took notice of _him. _

"Leave" Emily comanded coldly, sounding oddly like Sam. "If you ever think of setting so much as one toe on this reservation again I will stick my foot up your sick, twisted, sorry ass, do you understand me. I know people on this reservation who would kill for Lena, and I'm pretty damn sure that you're number fucking one on their list. So before I do something that I won't regret, leave, now." She said this so calmly, and so alpha-like that I almost crapped myself.

Our pack mama is badass.

* * *

After the whole episode in the diner, Em brought me back to her house, so I could calm down away from the town's prying eyes. _He_ left without a fight, knowing that Emily was dead serious. I will forever be in debt to that wonderful woman.

When we got to her house, she sent me upstairs to take a long shower. I went without argument.

I stood in the shower for forty minutes with a bar of soap and a wash cloth, scrubbing myself raw. But even after I ran out of soap and the hot water turned cold. I could still feel him on me. He was embedded inyto my skin and I couldn't get him out. I kept scrubbing myself in the ice cold watrer of the shower, tears falling from my eyes as his voice ran through my head. I slowly gave up on getting him off of me and curled into a ball on the tiled floor of Emily and Sam's tiny shower. Soon my silent tears turned into hysterics that didn't stop until I heard the commotion coming from downstairs.

I turned off the shower and dried off quickly, searching through Emily's drawers until I found some clothes. Good thing we're the same size. This woman is like the best thing that has ever happened to me...aside from Paul of course.

I padded slowly and quietly through the tiny house that was crowded with not so tiny people. By the time I got to the the kitchen my body was practically convulsing from the cold. My nose was swollen and my throat sore. I'm sure my eyes ere bloodshot and puffy but I didn't care because all I cared about was being with Paul.

When I walked in the room went quiet, every eye was on me and I got very anxious. Attention is not my thing.

In a blur Paul was at my side and I knew that I would be okay. He quickly searched me for any injuries at all and then pulled me tightly into his big arms, taking all of my fears away. I buried my face deep in his chest and breathed him in, loving the way he smelled of the woods and the salty ocean air. His warmth engulfed me and I became untouchable. With him next to me that monster won't ever hurt me.

" I'm so sorry baby. I should have been there. God I'm the worst imprinter ever" he said shaking as we sat on the porch of Sam and Emily's. Well, he sat on the porch, I sat on him.

"Are you crazy! None of this is oyur fault." he looked away still shaking and I realised that he was apologizing for everythiong, just like the time I told him about my haunting padt. He thinks all of it is his fault. I rolled my eyes.

"Paul look at me." I grabbed his face and stared into his deep brown eyesthat were filled with anger and remorse.

"I love you, Paul. You are the only good thing that has ever happened in my life and what _he_ did has nothing to do with you. You can't protect me from everything Paul, you can't protect me from my past. But you are _healing_ me, every time I wake up you are the first thing I think of. When I'm with you I know that nothing will ever bring me down. You help me every day just by loving me, so please don't feel guilty about what that monster did to me."

I stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity and finally his face broke into a grin and he pulled me close. His soft lips covered mine and I sighed at the feelings he gave me. His kisses were rough and gentle at the same time. I could feel our love and lust for eachother, the passion and gentleness behind his lips was literally a shock to my system. I was high on Paul, and I never wanted to come down.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Tell me what you all think!**


	4. Sexy Shirtless Strangers

**Sorry for the extra long wait.  
This chapter was extremely hard to write. It's not the best but I hope it's okay :)**

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint (It's complicated)

Chapter 4~ Sexy, Shirtless Strangers

"_Wake up" I sighed in frustration as it jumped on the bed._

"_Wake up" It bounced "Wake up" again "Wake up" again_

"_wake-" I groaned sitting up and grabbing hold of the offending, bouncing legs and pulled, causing It to laugh merrily and sit cross legged on Its bed, hands folded waiting patiently for me to speak._

"_Alright Kim, I will get out of bed at this ungodly hour to listen to you retell the events of last night. The night you spent, like every other night of the week, with Jared on the couch while he watches your insane pick of a horror movie and you cower into his shoulder, feeding his already insanely macho-man, borderline sexist ego." _

_I had to stop myself from continuing as I started feeling a little dizzy and let my head hit the pillow as I watched Kim glare at me. _

"_You know Lena; you're not much of a morning person." She said as if it was some great observation._

_I looked at the alarm clock on her night stand and groaned. _

"_Kim, are you insane?" I looked at her incredulously "It's only ten o'clock in the morning, go back to sleep. Crazy person." _

I let my head hit the pillow and just as I was about to drift off into happy-happy dream land the door burst open and Kim let out a shriek of joy.

Great, Jared's here.

_I heard a snort and Paul's incredibly sexy, deep voice say that the two of us were looking into it. _

What is he talking about? What are we looking into exactly?

"_Lena, sweetie, you're doing it again"  
Kim broke in gently as Jared buried his face in her hair, no doubt trying to hide his amusement at my strangeness._

"_I think it's adorable" Paul smiled softly at me, and I glowed in my boyfriend's love of my awesomeness._

"_I think it's annoying and hurtful that she has such mean thoughts of me. Why, just the other day she called me a gullible, fat ass, ungrateful, werewolf" Embry whimpered, looking for sympathy._

"_Embry, honey, you are a gullible, fat ass, ingrate…who just happens to turn into a giant wolf" Kim looked at him with wide and understanding eyes "but we accept you for what you are." _

_She patted his arm as Paul and Jared attempted to hold in their fits of laughter._

"_What are we doing today exactly?" Kim said bouncing on her toes as we walked down the path to first beach. "I know. Let's go to the cliffs!" _

I groaned at her excited suggestion. Damn spastic teenage girl high on caffeine.

"_Who gave the little ray of sunshine caffeinated coffee this morning? Whoever it is, my fist wants to have a nice, long chat with their face." I said under my breath, forgetting the boys could hear me. _

_Jared glared at me but sped up to keep with her as the boys snorted in unison, apparently amused with my unhappiness, Sam even cracked a smile. _

Fother Mucker! What the hell is with this stupid ground? You hear that ground? That's right I'm talking to you!  
_  
I clapped my hand over my mouth and sent a death glare to the three stooges; Jacob, Embry, and Quil as they laughed at my ramblings._

"_Paul" _

"_Lena"_

"_I'm tired…why are we doing this anyway? It's not like the beach won't be here tomorrow"_

"_The beach may be here tomorrow but you will be at school Lena" Sam cut in raising an eyebrow at Paul._

"_Ugh I get it, you are going to go Alpha on my poor little Pauly and force him to make sure that I get to school tomorrow and stay there. Am I right Sam?"_

"_Of course I'm right" I went on, ignoring his response " because as they say in _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ 'The man may be the head of the house, but the women is the neck and she can turn the head any way she likes' so don't underestimate the power of the neck, I mean, imprint. We always get our way." I said from my comfortable spot on Paul's back, he had lifted me up somewhere between 'Big' and 'wedding', and rested my head on his strong shoulder. _

_"What does that have to do with anything?" Embry asked from his spot on Jake's right_.

_I glared at him and let out a huff of frustration. _

_"I was just attempting to get the point across that, although, you all are evil, insanely buff, sexist pigs, Emily, Kim and I will always be in charge. We just let you think you have a say in important decisions." I explained to Embry, he looked at me like I'd gone psycho._

_"Besides, Sam that was a onetime thing, we were both so young and naïve and in love, completely unaware of the fact that people would actually file a kidnap report to the Fork's Police Station, I mean really, why would I let a very sexy, shirtless, stranger jump through my class window in the middle of a very riveting, that's sarcasm Embry, lecture about the importance of some dude named Newton, and then proceed to let said stranger drag me back out the window, put me on his motorcycle, and drive away with me on the back?" I looked to Sam, catching my breath from talking so much "Further more why would said shirtless stranger put a helmet on my head, before we ride off, if he really was kidnapping me. My ass would have been out of there, ninja skills following suit. You see, all mighty alpha dude, the people of Forks are idiots to the third degree, and you can't blame us for what happened that day so many weeks ago."_

_Sam shook his head and looked down in what I hope to be realization that I was right. I doubt it though, he is most likely very disappointed in my awesome logical, or whatever, capabilities._

"_Lena, you threw your history book across the room to distract your teacher as you ran across the room, to the spot you threw the book, to unlock the window and push it open so a shirtless, rain drenched Paul could jump through the second story window, grab you and bolt with you on his back while you laughed at the looks on people's faces." Quil corrected my story._

"_Thank you Quil, I rest my case Sam" I looked to him with a smirk "Fork's is a town full of morons. They filed a kidnapping report because I just happened to be carried out of a two story window on the back of my insanely hot werewolf boyfriend screaming my flipping head off" They all just shook their heads._

_A scream pierced the air, we froze, and the boys looked at each other. That sounded strangely like- _

_"Kim!" I looked to Paul in fear._

_We were off, trees blurred passed and I had to bury my head in the crook of Paul's neck to keep from vomiting. We came to a sudden halt at the cliffs where they had been headed, where the scream had sounded like it came from._

"_Jared you mother-effing, infuriating prick! What the hell, give a girl a fucking warning, Geez!" _

_I snorted. _

_"He didn't." I said looking at the edge in wonder._

"_You know Jared wouldn't hurt her, Lena, get that thought out of your head." They had all gone stiff with fear.  
_

"_Not that smart ones! He just took her for a little dive is all." I smirked at Paul, his eyes lit up as he pulled his lips together to mimic mine._

"_Lena, Kim would never jump off of a cliff, you know how she is with heights. She would never agree to it if Jared asked her." Jake said rolling his eyes_

_I glared at him._

"_Who's to say that he asked her, Jacob?"_

_Just then a grinning Jared and a sopping wet Kim trudged up the path. Her makeup was smeared, mascara smudged under her long eyelashes, slowly seeping its way down her cheeks and then sticking. Her clothes clung to her tiny body in anguish and she shivered from the cold Washington air that brushed against her skin._

_I couldn't help it, I knew as soon as that bubble filled in my chest that it would be a lost cause to try and stop it._  
_A small giggle slipped and I smacked my hand over my mouth to hold the rest in. When Paul stuffed his face in my messy, morning hair I let go and laughed. It started slow, a giggle or two, then a steady chuckle and when Embry finally joined in; we were in hysterics, tears of humor running down our sore, aching faces._

That was yesterday and I'd give anything to go back to it.

First period Algebra was uneventful as always, and Biology was worse than first period. Third period History was just the usual, take notes, get them stamped by the substitute of the day and pass the class with an easy A. Fourth period P.E. was torture, I don't particularly care for sports.

Lunch, on the other hand was eventful, to say the least. Bella Swan, Edward's girlfriend, has found a stalker in Mike Newton, sort of.

"Hi Bella, Edward" Mike grumbled the last part, glaring at Edward, who just smiled in return.

"I have to go"  
Mike glanced at me while he fidgeted under the eldest Cullen sibling's gaze and with my amazing luck made a beeline straight for my empty table. Damn!

"Lena, it's been so long beautiful, we haven't spoken in forever. We should get together tonight and catch up" I could see Edward tense in the corner of my eye and his 'siblings' looked on in curiosity.

"Mike, I have a boyfriend, I thought that was made pretty clear" I scolded, trying not to giggle at the memory.

"I don't like him Lena, you deserve better than him. He doesn't treat you right, he's abusive, I can tell. Is he paying you to stick around, threatening you? What is it, Lena, I swear I'll kill him"

He was ranting and people were staring now, not even trying to be discrete. My blood was boiling; he had no right to speak to me about my Paul in that way. He didn't know a damn thing.

"He is dirt poor Lena. He can't provide for you, he is bad for you Lena. What good will come from your mediocre relationship with him" I scoffed at his words "He lives on a reservation, Lena, he is Quileute. He's not, well, they aren't…those people you hang around with aren't like us. They aren't good; you should hear what others say about you, now that you are associated with a gang." He towered over me, threatening, no, challenging me. I never back away from a challenge.

"Bravo, Michael Tyler Newton. Bra-fucking-vo, you have no right to storm in here, get in my face and tell me who I can and cannot date." I stood up and looked him dead in the eye. Good thing he's short.

"You have no damn proof that I am associated with any gangs or cults and you have also, along with the rest of the population of Forks, failed to provide evidence that the LPG (A/N La Push Gang) even fucking exists. Paul is good to me. He respects me, and loves me with everything he's got, and you, a naïve, jealous, cowardly little kid will not tell me otherwise. I know you don't like him, hell, he kicked, what I had hoped to be a little common sense into your pathetic ass. You've no right, nor authority to make any judgments on my friends, family or love life. You are stupid, reckless and hell, here's a shock, racist as well! They are human just like the rest of us, what does it matter that they live on a reservation with a different culture and skin tone. At least they have some damn culture, unlike you. So stay the hell out of my life and out of my way, you just pissed off the wrong girl Michael. Walk away before I do something that I'll regret." I growled at him, face red in fury, fists clenched with serious temptation.

The next part went in slow motion. The principal, Mr. Mann, walked through the cafeteria doors just as Mike crashed his lips onto mine in a hard, slobbery kiss that tasted like morning breath. My already clenched fists pushed him away from my body and with a scream of frustration I punched him in the nose.

"Miss Walters, my office now! We will not have that type of behavior shown in our schools. Be a lady!" He scolded me.

"What about Mike, shouldn't he be in trouble too?" I glared at Newton while I argued with Mr. Mann.

"No, he should go to the health office, get some ice and take the rest of the day off. We can't have our basketball star injured before the season. He was just the victim in this anyway. You, on the other hand are in serious trouble young lady. You better hope that Mr. Black and Mr. Uley from the reservation haven't arrived yet, who knows what they'll think." He rambled on, lecturing me of the importance of discipline and acting like a young, maturing lady with morals.

The office was quiet when we walked in. Mike was sitting in a chair by the front door, waiting for his mom to come and pick him up. The secretary, her name slipped my mind, shook her head at me in disapproval.

"Mr. Mann, sir, the representatives from La Push are here" She broke in, still shaking her head at me.

I rubbed my bruising knuckles in joy at the thought of both Sam and Billy being there to buffer the unfair attacks on me. Mr. Mann turned to glare at me in contempt so I just smiled at him, loving this form of cruel and unusual torture.

We walked into the back, his office, and he held the door open, ushering me in. I was met with the stunned faces of Billy Black and Sam Uley. I gave them my best Cheshire smile and took a seat on Sam's lap as he sat back down. Hey, either way, I was going to get into trouble for something, might as well have some fun with it then.

Sam shook his head probably wondering what the hell he ever did that was so bad, he had to be punished with a pack of teenage wolves and me, which, when added together make a lethal combination.

"I apologize Mr. Black, Mr. Uley, for the wait, I had some student issues to deal wi-"  
Mr. Mann froze in the doorway and narrowed his eyes at me in pure frustration.

"Young lady what on earth are you doing?" He glowered

I smiled but kept my mouth shut, he rolled his eyes.

"So now she decides to shut up" he mumbled to himself, rubbing his face.

We have a bit of a history, you see. Coincidentally he was my Junior High principal as well, yep, lots of history. Good memories.

"Lena, please for the love of all things good in this world, get off of Mr. Uley's lap."

I stood up abruptly, shoulders back, and saluted the tired man before me.

"I apologize for her. We aren't quite sure just what exactly went wrong with this one." He said to Billy in dismay "But I assure you both, the rest of our students are well disciplined and very respectful and all are very eager to learn."

The man looked about to cry.

"What-"Mr. Mann scowled at me, shutting me up.

They were all looking at me now, while Mr. Mann looked like he was about to blow a gasket the other two were slightly amused, yet unsurprised by my behavior. I huffed out a breath as he continued to glare at me with his evil principal eyes and raised my hand high above my head, eyebrows raised, eyes wide in innocence. Billy snorted.

"What Lena?" Mr. Mann ground out. His face was red as a fire engine.

"What are you guys talking about?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Lena will you-"

"No, it's fine, Lena your principal, Mr. Mann, wants to organize an exchange program between our schools and as the La Push school board members refused to come here for personal reasons, Sam and I were volunteered to come down here and politely decline the offer for obvious reasons." Billy interrupted, not once looking at me but keeping his eyes on the dumbstruck principal in front of him.

"Well, it looks like you three are busy, I'll just be going then" I started towards the door.

"Uh Uh, Lena, get back here. You are in no way off the hook for your actions today." Mann stood, eyebrows scrunched together in stress "Sit. Now."

I walked over to the seat Sam just vacated, though neither of them left, too interested in whatever I did.

"How you acted today was irresponsible, unladylike and frankly it disgusts me, Lena. First, rumors of you hanging around with that cult" I scoffed "Now you go around attacking innocent bystanders"

"Okay, Mr. Mann, Mike Newton is in no way innocent" My voice rose an octave in frustration "He he kissed me"

"Lena this is hardly the time to gossip about boys. What should your punishment be? One days detention, two? How about a suspension?"

"But-"I tried.

"That's it Lena. One week suspension, you are excused to leave." He raised an eyebrow at me and sighed.

I stood, opening my mouth to object.

"Lena that's enough now, please, leave so I can attempt to repair the damage you have done. Between Mr. Newton's broken nose and the loss of our exchange program…"

"Technically sir, you never had an exchange program" I scowled at the graying man in front of me, turned and left.

* * *

"So thoughtful of you to wait for us Lena." Billy raised his eyebrow at me.

There seemed to be a lot of eyebrow raising going on around me lately.

"It was a pleasure Billy" I grumbled, sarcasm dripping from my tongue.

"Do we want to know what happened to your hand, or just let Paul deal with it?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want Paul to deal with it Billy." I looked at the ground with a groan  
"Mike kissed me" I looked up with a smile "I broke his nose"

Sam shook his head with a smile on his face as Billy cracked up with deep, contagious laughter.

* * *

_Rain pelted my skin as I stood in the middle of the road. It was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing. Something brushes my shoulder._

"Lena" a whisper in the breeze, difficult to make out but clear enough to send chills racking through your body.

_"Lena, do you remember me Lena?" His voice so cold, so mean._

_"I won't let you forget me Lena" He whispers in my ear._

A brush on my shoulder. The feel of ice, of granite skin skims my neck.

_"Lena" Brush._"Lena, wake up beautiful" Paul's husky voice brings me out of my dreams.

"Lena" The air whooshes by.

"Lena" Brush

"Lena" Whoosh

"Lena"

He pulls me off of the couch effortlessly, as I am still recovering from my dream, and into his warm, comforting arms. I sigh into his chest as he burys his face in my hair. I don't know how long we held onto eachother but when he let go I felt it wasn't long enough and pleaded him with my eyes to bring backl the warm contact. He just chuckled and lead me to the kitchen where we were greeted by a pack of hungry wolves and a table piled high with Emily's famous spagetti. Paul growled in warnig as they begged me to hurry and make my plate as they waited impatiently to dig in. I looked and saw the mischievious look on Kim's face and the twinkle in Emily's eye and realized that both Sam and Jared already had plates filled to the brim with pasta, salad and loads of bread. I glanced at the plates and Em's grin widened as she handed me a second and I piled helping after helping onto them as slow as I could. Growls of frustration and hunger filled the tiny kitchen as the three imprinted wolves, minus Quil, laughed joyously at the expense of their brothers. I set both of my plates down in front of Paul and plopped onto his lap as the other seats were occupied and then they attacked.

"The Notebook"

"The Holiday"

"The Notebook"

"The Holiday"

"The Notebo-"

"Shut up, both of you" Emily finally intervened as she stood between Embry and Quil, hands out waiting for the DVDs to be placed in her hands. The two gave in with their heads hung in defeat.

"We are not watching either one of those movies" Kim groaned in dissapointment at Emily's revelation. Laughing, I high fived Paul and Jake in triumph.

"What are we watching then?" Jared asked, not sure whether to be happy that we don't have to watch The Notebook, Kim's favorite movie, or dissappointed.

"We should watch The Uninvited" I said with a smirk in Kim's direction.

I laughed as Jared's face flooded with a look of great joy and concern as Kim froze and buried her face in his shoulder. The boys groaned in dissappointment at my lame choice of a not-so-scary movie, but we all knew that Kim could'nt handle much scarier. Collin put the movie in and we all sat back and watched the story unfold.

Just as we were getting to the part of the movie where Rachel puts the pearls around Anna's neck the doorbell rings causing me to jump and someone screams. Everyone looks at me with knowing smiles as Paul holds me tighter.

"What do youI thought this movie isn't scary Lena."

"Shut up Call!" I glared at him as he and Quil cracked up.

The doorbell rang again and Sam got up to answer. The room was quiet as he spoke to the person at the door, I could hear nothing but muffled voices but as the boys became tenser by the second I looked to Emily in confusion. She shrugged and turned her attention to the walkway that lead to the front. Paul's grip was strong as if he was unwilling to let me go. Stomping came from the door leading to the living room as Jake and Jared stood up. Paul clutched me tighter in attempt to control his now shaking arms. I looked at him in confusion and tried to sothe his anger, running my nails along his shoulders up the back of his neck and scratched his scalp to cool him off.

The stomping stopped and the room was full of angry tension, but I was too focused on my Paul.

"I would appreciate it if you would get your filthy hands off of my daughter. She is mine." Paul growled at my step-monster "It's time to leave Lena."

* * *

**What do you think?**

It was _so_ hard for me to write and I have been stuck on this one since before I posted the last chapter.  
I know what I want to write more towards the end of the story, but I am stuck for the next few chapters.  
If you have any ideas I am open to suggestions and advice.  
You can PM me if you have anything in mind.

**And as always PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	5. God Bless Four Year Olds

**So it's been a while, to say the least. I am so, so sorry for the long wait but I suffered a serious case of writer's block on this story and I'm hoping that doesn't happen again. I hope I have'nt lost too many readers.**

So here it is!

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint (It's Complicated)

Chapter 5~ God Bless Four Year Olds

The girl that the mirror shone back at me was not the girl I'd recently come to know. Her solemn face was marred by the nightmares from her past; a jagged line making its way across her cheek. A disturbing hickey on her neck made my insides churn with disgust as my gaze drifted towards her abdomen littered with bruises from his cold hands and cuts from his pocket knife; punishment for a few accidentally leaked tears.  
Paul of course had burst into my room eyes burning with an icy hate I'd never seen. The look on his face, though addressed at my attacker, will forever be ingrained in my memory.  
It never passed inappropriate touching, luckily, but the after affects had always come to me faster and always, without a doubt, hit me harder leaving me struggling for a mediocre grasp on myself and the better life that I would have once I turned eighteen and could move in with Paul.

His warm arms wrapped around me and pulled my cold, tragic body against the welcoming burn of his bare chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He whispered for fear of breaking the melancholy silence we had sunken into.

I shook my head, willing myself to keep my cool.  
I hated giving to my emotions; crying was always punished in my family.  
Paul was the first man I'd shown affection to since I was five, when my dad walked out.

I sighed and broke from his arms going to sit on his bed. He followed me with a bag of cotton balls and rubbing alcohol to clean the many cuts. I watched as he plopped down onto the bed, dropping the items in front of me.  
|I went to stand up, get away from him, but he knew me too well and grabbed me, pinning me down on the bed.

"Sit still baby" he growled half heartedly as I squirmed from underneath him.

"No you are not using that crap on my cuts! They're clean, I promise" I glared at him defiantly

He smirked at me, sitting on me so I couldn't move, and grabbed the cotton and the alcohol, slowly dabbing it onto the various cuts on my battered body, leaving that uncomfortable sting on almost every inch of me.

Completely unable to move, I huffed in frustration and lay back taking my time to appreciate the view of his muscles rippling as he worked.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat that I realized that he had finished fixing my wounds up long ago and I'd been mindlessly staring at his godlike body like a fool.  
_A fool in love.  
_I rolled my eyes as his smile widened and he chuckled.

"What are you laughing at you, you…I got nothing right now" I sighed as my awesome wit failed me yet again.

"I'm laughing at my beautiful fool in love" His chest rumbled in amusement and I couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle as he buried his face in my neck, kissing me gently.

"Let's go to sleep baby, it's been a long day" He whispered to me as my eyes attempted to close against my will.

"But, I'm not tired" I muttered to him as he pulled the covers off of his bed and lay next to me, trapping my body with his massive arm.

"Of course you're not love" He breathed in my ear.

The dark room was silent until Paul found his way into dreamland and filled the room with loud animalistic snores.  
For some reason I wasn't tired and I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why. My eyes were no longer droopy with fatigue and my body no longer ached for the rest that can only be offered by a bed and as much as I loved Paul his body heat, which on any other night was a deeply needed comfort, was downright unbearable at the moment.

"Paul" I whispered in his ear, touching his cheek.

He pulled me tighter to him; damn wolf.

"Paul" I whispered again a bit louder, shoving his shoulder as hard as I could; he didn't budge.

"You better not get pissed at me for doing this but I'm desperate here okay?" I looked to his sleeping body for an answer; he let out a snore, again.  
"Don't say anything if you fully consent to me shouting the words 'Oh my god! Paul there's a leech!' into your ear so that I can get up and go to the bathroom. I personally think the bathroom is the safest place to hide when you realize what I did or am about to do seeing as you haven't answered me yet"

I nervously laughed knowing he was going to be pissed, but unable to stop myself from doing such a Lena thing to do.

"Oh my god, Paul there's a leech." I whispered and sighed as he just snored, again.

"You bastard, you're really going to make me follow through with this" I whisper yelled to my sleeping boyfriend frantically.

"Okay, I'm going to do it" I said to myself "Ugh what kind of boyfriend are you, making me do this dangerous thing" I said to him, not bothering to whisper, hopefully to wake him up before I ended the life of anything within the big bad wolf's proximity.

I took a breath, heart pounding. _Stupid!_

"Paul there's a leech" I screamed in his ear and watched as he burst out of bed onto his feet, chest heaving as he searched frantically for the fictional intruder; coming to the realization that there was no danger at all.

I squeaked to myself and bolted into the bathroom; now I had to pee.

He pounded on the door.

"Lena open the door" He said, strangely calm for the massive crime I'd just committed.

"No" I said sticking nose up in the air, forgetting he couldn't see my defiant stance…as I sat on the toilet. _Not my proudest moment I'll admit…_

"Lena stop talking to yourself and open the damn door, or I'll break it down" He growled, frustrated, most likely running his hands through his cropped raven hair.

"Hold on, I'm going to the bathroom geez Paul give a girl her damn privacy" I stuttered, giving a nervous chuckle.

He sighed and I heard a thump on the wall where he most likely banged his head in annoyance.

I flushed the toilet and looked at the door, gulping. He jiggled the door knob in impatience and I sighed.

"Lena open the door" He pleaded.

"Paul, I'm pulling up my pants gosh" I lied through my teeth.

"You're wearing my old shirt and a pair of my boxers babe, what pants?" He chuckled despite the situation; his voice was still tense though.

"Well I'm washing my hands damn it!" I frantically yelled at him trying to cover up for my mistake.

"I don't hear any water love" He said; I could hear his smirk through the door.

Quickly I turned on the faucet washing my hands and then let the water run, as I glared at the door sliding down the wall until my butt hit the floor and my head hit my hands.  
_I'm so in for it… Oh god if he tells Sam I'm so dead and then Emily will be pissed and of course Sam will bring me back from the dead so Emily can kill me and Oh I'm gonna die!_

I groaned and banged my head against the wall.

"Oh for the love of all things un-imprinted; Lena open the fucking door" He pleaded, trying the handle once more.

"Are you mad?" I asked pathetically, looking at the door.

I heard him let out a breath as he tried the door again.

"Let me in babe"

"Okay, I guess" I started, looking around his cramped bathroom for something; I had no clue what…until my eyes landed on the plunger. I cringed; I would have to touch it, ugh. _  
Perfect!_

"What are you going on about, open the door already" He growled.

I carefully picked up the plunger, attempting to stop myself from gagging in disgust. Holding it out in front of me as if it were a sword, I unlocked the door and backed up as he burst in the room.

I took in his look, a mix of shock, annoyance, confusion and amusement.

"So, how mad are you exactly?" I asked him seriously.

* * *

"I was expecting a lot of things, but a plunger?" Jared and Quil laughed  
"Classic that was fucking classic. You strange" Paul growled at Quil

"Yet beautiful girl" Embry quickly cut in saving Quil's hysterically dead ass in my eyes.

_Paul dropped me off at Sam and Emily's for breakfast.  
All the guys had gone outside to phase and wolf stuff, I don't know what they do out there.  
When they came back, however, Quil bolted to the bathroom and not ten seconds later he was back in a T-shirt and boxers, plunger in hand ready to attack. _

"_Paul, how mad are you exactly?" He squeaked his voice cracking at the strange octave he was attempting to reach, mocking me._

So after the entire pack repeatedly gave me play by plays of my interesting night from Paul's perspective I expertly tuned them out and found an interest in kicking Quil's shins for my own amusement.  
It took him a while to realize I was kicking him as hard as I could under the table, but once he did he couldn't get the look of pure discomfort off his face as I stared him down, with a smirk that would make the devil cringe, and kicked his shins over and over; no one else noticed Quil's uncomfortable posture except dear little Claire who took one glance at her wolf and knew something was terribly wrong.

"Quilly, do you need to go poo poo?" She asked him innocently, gaining the attention of the table.

God bless four year olds.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**I love feedback! Good feedback. Bad feedback. I don't discriminate! :) So please because "I ain't to proud to beg!" *Sings line off key***

**Luv ya,**

**Lexi**


	6. The Wrong Little Wolf Boy Ran

********

****

****

****

**I'M SORRY..AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING...I was actually working on this when i posted my last chapter but then life stepped in and screwed things up. Thank you all for reviewing, and hopefully sticking with the story. I know updates are few and far but I've got a lot on my plate this year. Anyway thank you so so much for subscribing and adding me and my story to your favorites..you all know who you are :)**

As you guys can probably tell I'm not really going with the timeline in the books..seeing as I'm about to introduce Brady in this chapter. Just thought I'd give those of you who didn't realize that teensy detail a heads up..Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The Life of a Pale Faced Imprint: It's Complicated

Chapter 6~ The Wrong Little Wolf Boy Ran

I never thought I would hate having a week off of school, but after three hours I had sunk into complete misery. Paul, much to my chagrin, was ordered by Sam to go to school along with the rest of the pack. Emily was over visiting her family on the Makah reservation with Sue Clearwater and Leah was begrudgingly running her four hour long patrol with Sam, seeing as they're the only two that are legal adults and graduated from high school.

So that left me holed up in the Uley house, lying on the floor with Paul's private stash of brownies tucked into my arm, eating away my loneliness. I gave up on the TV five minutes after the house was emptied; there wasn't a damn thing on. I tried cleaning but soon realized that even when I was bored I lacked the motivation to do anything productive so after some more aimless wandering about the too silent house I found myself lying in the middle of the living room, eating brownies and staring at the ceiling out of sheer boredom.

The soothing rhythmic streaming of rain pattering against the window panes was slowly coaxing my suddenly droopy eyes to close.

_Black, everything around me was black. Fire, burning pain, consumed me. As I struggled to take breaths I begged the loud voices around me to stop the pain; put out the fire. They ignored me and I could feel myself slipping away, turning into something new. Fear struck me; I had no pulse. My eyes snapped open and I jumped to run but was tackled; I looked up to meet the eyes of the wolf who held my fate and ached when I saw Paul's beautiful gaze staring back, disgusted. _

I gasped shooting up off of the couch. Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to breathe normally once again.

"Are you okay? Should I go get help?" A timid and slightly panicked voice came from across the room.

I looked up to see a nervous looking boy with tan skin that was slightly lighter than the rest of the boys, and tired green eyes, warily staring at me. I stared at him for a second before realizing that he was the new wolf; Brady was his name.

"Um, no thanks Brady I'm fine, just a bad dream is all." I smiled softly at the nervous wolf boy, reassuring him I was okay.

"Are you sure? I'm guessing you're an imprint; aren't I supposed to be guarding you with my life or something because you should tell me if that's what I'm supposed to do. I don't think I want to piss Sam off" he rambled scratching his head nervously, eyes on me.

"Relax kid" I chuckled "No one's in danger so I think you're off the hook. Have you eaten yet?" I asked him raising an eyebrow. _This eyebrow raising thing's getting old._

"Then why do you do it?"

"What?" I asked the pup, looking at his inquisitive face.

"If raising your eyebrows is getting old, why do you do it?" His green eyes sparkled in amusement as he watched me smack my face in frustration.

"Forget I said that; have you eaten anything?" I repeated and he blushed, shaking his head, when his stomach growled at the mention of food.

I laughed "Come on, let's go to Sue's" I said putting on my shoes and dragging him out the door and into the rain.  
I faltered when I realized that Emily had the truck and groaned realizing Paul would be so pissed when he found out I walked to Sue's diner in the rain. I started laughing as I pictured what his face would look like when he realized I walked across the reservation in the rain, with a slightly unstable pup accompanying me on the deserted roads. He was going to be pissed. My hysterical laughing halted when I realized Brady was staring at me like I was a psycho. I just smiled at him and grabbed his overheated hand and took off into the rain, trekking to the diner with a smile on my face.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, three thirty in the afternoon, we arrived at the diner laughing, and soaked straight to the bone. Brady was officially my new pup; and no one messes with my pup. Sadly Embry didn't get the memo.

"Lena "Embry laughed grabbing me and spinning me around. "You're freezing" He glared at Brady.  
"You seriously dragged her here for food?" he growled menacingly at the cowering boy. "What kind of inconsiderate moron are you" Embry whisper yelled at my little buddy "If she gets sick Paul's gonna have your ass" he smirked at the now frozen Brady.

"Paul's not going to do anything to you Brady" I assured him with a soft smile. I turned on Embry and grabbed the collar of his uncomfortable looking uniform, pulling him down so that his face was level with mine. "Don't mess with the pup or else." I whispered calmly to the slightly horrified boy in front of me with a smile on my face.  
I turned back to Brady and clapped my hand lightly on his shoulder. There was no need to worry Brady yet. I would calm Paul down as best I could and then I would tell my little wolf boy to run for the hills.

_Run little wolf boy! Run!_

Embry shook with silent laughter as Quil spat out his drink and looked at me with amused eyes; Brady gulped, a blanket of pure terror covering his once carefree expression. I growled under my breath, yelling at myself for talking to myself (that sounded better in my head) and patted poor Brady on the shoulder.

"Relax pup; I've got super ninja skills. The big bad wolf got nuttin on me!" I smirked at him as the two idiots, that he sadly was forced into calling his big brother's, laughed behind us.

"Oh, and Embry" I turned back around "We wouldn't want Paul to know about the little incident on the cliffs right?" I raised an eyebrow, again, remembering the day that he literally tossed me over the edge causing me to catch a nasty case of the Flu. Paul was in a 'delicate' state the entire two weeks; delicate meaning worried sick, or on the brink of phasing, believing I had less than twenty four hours to live. One or the other, and on special occasions he was both. Paul still hadn't been informed that my illness was caused by a careless, dumbass pack brother. Embry made me keep it a secret.  
He hastily shook his head in panic; Quil laughed harder.

"Take over Paul's patrol tonight and pay for whatever Brady wants to eat; he's a growing wolf boy" I sighed and looked to Brady who was looking at me in slight awe, but the green tint from his nauseated panicking remained on his russet cheeks. "As for you" I smirked as he straightened up, getting ready to take a hit "tell me if these two morons give you a hard time, okay? I got you're back pup" I winked as he let out a breath "Welcome to the family" I smirked as the diner door jingled merrily through the empty diner and Paul stepped inside shaking the rain out of his soft, midnight hair.

I laughed as Brady unconsciously backed up, away from me, and winked before jumping into my Paul's waiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and sighing as his warmth seeped through my wet clothes to my icy skin. His chest rumbled in contentment, but he quickly froze and growled.

"Why are you all wet?" He set me on my feet and started rubbing my arms to return to them some much needed warmth. His molten chocolate eyes gazed into mine, full of unnecessary concern, but made my knees weaken the tiniest bit nonetheless.  
My heart sped up; I couldn't let him kill my puppy, he was still so new and willing to put up with my bullshit.  
"Lena, are you feeling okay? Are you sick yet? What if you get hypothermia?" He spun me around, checking for damage.

He looked up behind me to gaze at the three of his pack brothers and glared at Embry and Quil who both found the situation more comical than it actually was. I growled under my breath as his eyes landed on my new pup, still so young and defenseless.

"Lena, what happened?" his eyes didn't leave my pup. Find another pup to pick on you cruel, cruel fate! He held me close, attempting to keep me warm, but stared at my poor little Brady wolf boy with intense rage.

"Umm, you see..." I hesitated as he stared down my new friend "well, funny story really…"

"Baby, if you get sick again…"

"Embry threw me off of a cliff!" My voice raised three octaves as I shouted the secret in order to save my new little buddy.

Embry choked and Quil stopped laughing, only to start back up when he saw the horror in Embry's eyes.

"Embry did what?" His sexy voice got even deeper if that's possible as he turned his gaze onto the, now, silent omega of the pack who was skillfully avoiding eye contact. Calm burning rage swept through Paul's eyes as he glared at Embry. I looked to my little wolf boy, engrossed in the scene.

"Run little wolf boy! Run!" With that Embry was gone. The wrong little wolf boy ran…

* * *

**So..there it is...**

**I always pictured Brady as the adorable little boy that everyone just wants to squeeze :p Don't judge me! Anyway..as you can guess I would love some feedback. (How can I improve/thoughts/ideas/concerns etc)  
****  
Check out the Poll on my profile! It may or may not have something to do with this story**

**PS you all knew this was coming...REVIEWW! REVIEW! (you secretly love it though haha) Seriously though, REVIEW :)**


	7. Hot and Heavy and a Tutu

Emily had called Sam when the rain got worse; she and Sue wouldn't be home from the Makah Reservation until the storm let up. Sam literally ran to be with her. The pack quickly split up to either sleep or patrol.

To be honest I didn't really give a damn who did what or why.

Paul and I had Emily's house to ourselves and my little teenage heart could barely take it. I got a drunken message from Knoxville on my cell from the step-monster and my mother was AWOL, so for the time being I could bask in absolute freedom with my man.

Paul 'spoke' to Embry about respecting his lady and all the task entails, while I successfully placed Brady in puppy protection program, with Seth since Brady refused to let me call the Humane Society. Paul picked me up from the diner and took me to Em's. I thought it best to avoid asking why he had a bag containing every single pair of clothes the wolves stashed in the trees; how Embry would explain his nudity to his mother this time was lost on me.

* * *

Just a few hours ago I met my new best friend in this house and now I am alone in a thunderstorm with a shirtless sex god…scoot over Emily I am moving in.

_This house is God…I can feel it._

"Lena"

I looked up to see my animalistic lover, though he's not really my lover because we haven't really got to the lovin' part yet, staring at me with a toothy grin. My heart galloped and he let out a deep rumble of a laugh that sent the hair of the back of my neck on end. Chills shocked their way down my spine and goose bumps spread. A knot had settled in my stomach and all I could do is give a giddy squeak at the knowing gleam in his Godiva-like orbs.

"You have got to stop talking to yourself, people on the rez are gathering butterfly nets as we speak."

He had moved in next to me on the couch. His scent clouded my mind, overwhelming my senses. I wanted to be facetious and egg him on a bit, but when it comes to Paul, nothing ever goes as planned.  
My mouth was dry, throat constricted. His heat was overwhelming me and his bare chest was so close I could trace the contours with my tongue. I wanted to, every part of me screamed to touch him. My brain told me to speak to him, keep the conversation going, but his eyes had darkened and I honestly couldn't remember what he'd even been saying. My breathing had slowed and the low rumble that he sent reverberating through the shrinking living room sent electricity through my body.

* * *

I'm not quite sure who made the first move, but in what seemed to be a matter of seconds my top and jeans were strewn across the hardwood floor and we were both down to very thin undergarments. Paul nipped at my neck as I pressed myself close to his body. I couldn't breathe and I didn't want to. We needed to stop. I knew Paul would eventually stop us, hopefully, as he would never do anything to make me uncomfortable, but in the moment I was practically begging him to make me uncomfortable. Thoughts began to wind their way through my mind.

See you and I both begged for the dirty thoughts, I know, but that's not how these thoughts went. Images of Embry in a tutu distracted me from the very endearing specimen I was straddling and I couldn't fight the bubble of laughter that burst in my chest.

_I wonder how much I could pay him to do that._

"I'm not a prostitute babe," Paul chuckled, reclaiming my lips.

I really wanted to keep things up with Paul, but the image of Embry was just too disturbing to not plan to pursue. Embry in a tutu, no Embry and Quil in tutus. Claire would stroke with happiness at her good fortune to have an imprint in a freaking tutu.

_Ha, he's a puppet._

"Hmm?" Paul mumbled. He was being extremely distracting in this moment.

_Even better, Embry and Quil in tutus on puppet strings. My new little wolf boy buddy could even pull the strings for me. My goodness wouldn't that be the shit._

Paul groaned and removed his lips from my neck glancing up with an amused scowl.

"You think about ballerina Embry and Pinocchio Quil while I kiss you?"

"Of course I don't"

He scoffed and ducked his head.

"I am sorry; this was the first time I thought about the tutus and puppets thing while we were kissing. I swear. Are you angry?" I ducked my face into his shoulder so he wouldn't see me blush. He started to shake and I groaned out of guilt.

"I really am sorry. It's not that I don't enjoy when we do this because I do-"

"You're adorable you do know that right?" I looked at his glittering eyes and felt my face flush further. He kissed my palm and held my hand to his face, holding my gaze.

"What do you want to do, love?"His words were soft and his chest vibrated as he spoke them.

"Will you just hold me for a little while?"

He tucked me away as my head came to rest on his shoulder, the heat of his skin soothing my body as I started to dose, relaxed by the rhythm of his breathing.

_All we need is a puppy and we'll be complete. Maybe he'll let me keep Brady._

"Sleep beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

When Sam and Emily found us the next morning morning they didn't bother to wake us. When I heard their truck back out of the drive way again, Paul pulled me closer, kissed my hair and I fell back asleep.

* * *

"Holy shit! I didn't know and oh my God. Seriously? At Emily and Sam's? Dude you're practically naked."

There is no privacy in the life I lead. A realization that hit me mere seconds ago as my ass hit the floor and Paul chased after Embry and Seth in aggravation. It isn't like we were in the nude, just very scantily clad is all and it's not like Sam and Emily minded when they found us earlier. But Embry is not Sam and while Seth does bare a striking resemblence, he is not Emily. FYI, I will never live this down,

_Where_ _the fuck is that plunger when you need it._

I heard a snort from the doorway and looked up to see an amused Leah holding shorts and a tank. I gave her a shy smile and hurried to the bathroom, unsure whether I should chuckle fondly about this with the she-wolf or hang my head in embarrassment.

"Lena"

I turned to the woman behind me.

"Did you?" She inquired bluntly.

I shook my head and returned her smile.

"Did you want to?" She giggled.

"You have no fucking idea how much." I groaned out with a small laugh.

"If I were you I'd make him sweat a bit."

"That's the plan Lee, that's the plan." I smiled at the brokenhearted wolf I'd grown so fond of and locked the bathroom door. The sight that I found upon glancing in the mirror was that of a very hot mess. That was a challenge for another time though, I needed to make some calls about a tutu.

* * *

**So sorry for leaving you all hangin' like this. I can't promise updates will be quick - when have they ever, but tell me what you think about this. It's a bit short I know.**

**Thank you**


	8. Little Red Nervously Stood

I am not a naturally physical person. Don't get me wrong, I am not overweight I am just not toned – I prefer to let Paul do the manual labor. So it is safe to conclude that Physical Education and I are not on great terms.

For those who don't know, Forks High sits right on the edge of town, very near the border to La Push. Coach decided we were going to run cross country in the rain, in shorts and tank tops…through the fucking woods. As I jogged across the border, lagging behind the rest of the class, I leaned on a tree. I dialed Paul's number with a sigh.

They'd been dealing with an insane amount of leeches lately and I was hardly comfortable with being alone in the trees. His phone went to voicemail. Huffing I tried Jared and then Embry receiving the same response for both. Unsettled, knowing what it usually meant when they didn't answer I dialed Kim.

"Hey Kim can you put Paul on? He's not answering his phone."

"They all just left – Sam howled. They're on the hunt again."

My chest tightened as the shadows around me danced into shapes of vampires and other creatures that lurk in the dark.

"Kim, I'm in the woods." I whispered – all was silent on the other end.

"Kim?" No answer.

"Kim, please answer me. Damn, did you hang up on me?"

I could vaguely hear the sound of thumping on the other end and a woman's voice yelling.

"Sorry, Lena I needed to get to the car. I'm on my way to Emily's maybe she'll know what to do. Where are you exactly?" She huffed as her car screeched out of the lot.

"Just over the border, by the school." The chill from the rain was starting to settle in my bones and my fingers had a harder time grasping my phone.

Hearing a snap in the bushes my heart stuttered and I tried to steady my voice as I asked Kim to hurry.

Another snap, closer this time and I couldn't catch my breath. Emily's voice came through the speaker.

"Em, I don't think I am alone. Something is out here." I breathe out, hands shaking.

She cursed and I could hear them trying to figure out what to do. None of the boys would have their phones while in wolf form.

* * *

**I think I have finally found a way to finish this story. Just a few chapters left - I'll hopefully post them today.**

**Read and Review :)**


	9. Déjà Vu

Overwhelmed by a powerful sense of déjà vu I pressed myself more solidly against the steady tree and scanned my eyes nervously around me, attempting to take in everything, knowing I took in nothing.

He came from nowhere. One minute I was standing there alone with my thoughts, the next I was staring into the red eyes of a vampire.

He had a sense of unsettling familiarity about him, as if this occurred before. I felt like I was in one of my dreams – I hoped I was in one of my dreams.

My cell had died mid panic attack with Emily and Kim still trying to figure out a solution. Glancing down at my raggedy converse with Paul's Sharpy heart etched on them I felt my eyes cloud up with moisture. I would never forgive myself if I left him alone.

"Lena" the vampire smirked at me, almost humming out my name.

I backed away from him and he chuckled. I stumbled onto a dirt trail, recognizing it as the one that led to a secluded road in La Push. I followed it, listening to the whoosh of the trees as the wind picked up. His icy voice melodically chuckled in the wind. My heart thundered and I picked up my pace – he was following me.

I broke through the trees to that old forgotten road. Time blurred and I'd no clue how long I had been out there. I gasped as a boulder-like object slammed square into my back, knocking the wind out of me, the daylight faded as my vision blacked. I struggled to bring in oxygen as my heart migrated to my ears, blood flowing thickly in my head. I stood warily from the ground and tried to stay on my feet. Rain pelted my skin as I stood in the middle of the road. I'd been here before. I couldn't see a thing. With a whoosh of wind, something brushed my bare shoulder.

"Lena" a whisper in the breeze, difficult to make out, but enough to send chills racking through your body.

"Do you remember me Lena?" I knew that voice - his voice, so cold, so mean.

I felt him behind me and I struggled to get my vision back. My ribs ached from the blow he dealt.

He pressed against my back. The rain pelted thickly onto us. I stood frozen.

"I won't let you forget me Lena." He whispered seductively into my ear, I couldn't see. I wanted Paul. I hoped they would come for me.

A brush on my shoulder took my thoughts away from my wolf and ice granite skin skimmed my neck. The familiar stranger wrapped a hand tightly around my throat and then we were in motion.

The wind licked my face and when we halted I was tossed into a heap on the ground. My vision finally returned as he strode to a fallen tree, match in hand.

The trees around me burned, but I couldn't feel any heat. The trembling of my body refused to cease as I sat crumpled on the ground of the clearing, wishing the rain wood put out the fire that refused to warm me. My hunter chuckled as he swiftly moved across the forest floor, unnaturally graceful, inhumanly lethal. He avoided the fire, his red eyes not once leaving mine.

Frozen, I willed my legs to run – if I could only make it to the cover of the trees. An impossible task for a human caught between the dead and a warm place.

I opened my mouth to scream for Paul. No sound came out.

_Paul, I'm scared_.

I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry.

_Jared! Sam! Somebody!_

The familiar monster was closing in quickly. I knew that face – I couldn't place where I'd seen him.

I wished the guys were here. They always knew what to do. They were always ready for this sort of thing.

"They'll know it was you."

Naturally I couldn't call for help, but could threaten a leech.

"My sweet Lena" he sang, his voice like a bad dream "You do not even recognize me, what makes you think that your pack of mutts will."

His voice so familiar, my brain clenched and my bones iced over at the sound of it.

He came closer, icy hand caressing my face.

I could still see the fire, but it died inside of me. The rain pelted me as the sun sunk lower over the horizon, they wouldn't make it.

* * *

One hour. Two hours. Three hours. We were at a stalemate.

The rain wouldn't let up. The pack surrounded us. The whole situation was surreal, and though my life was in danger I was oddly contented knowing that the wolves were with me in what would be my last moments.

I could see Sam crouched in the bushes, waiting for his chance to ppunce.

_Why are you hiding Sam?_ I wanted to say.

My Paul snarled and Jared held him back; keeping him from me. A tear slipped down my face. Paul was in pain – he knew I would die.

_You can come out. It's only me._ I tried to voice, nothing.

A sob escaped my lips. I tried and go to Paul, to comfort his agonized form, but a cold hand reached out, throwing me back.

Screaming as I felt my body break against the jagged rocks I landed on with a crack and a crunch that resonated in my ear, blood trickled from my arm. Struggling to catch my breath despite the burn settled in my lungs, tears fell down my cheeks.

The boys slowly come out of hiding; growling, yipping and snapping at the offending leech in warning. The stupid bloodsucker just smirked and turned to me. His entire form was blurred except his ruby eyes. The leech sauntered towards me, lifting me by my hair, grabbing my oddly twisted wrist.

"Daddy wants a quick taste" he smirked as my eyes widened "You should have listened to me you ungrateful whore."

I let out a whimper as memories flooded me. An ungodly growl ripped out of my Paul with a passion I never knew him to possess, the pack followed filling the clearing with the sounds of fiction. My step monster lifted my wrist to his cold, stony lips and licked it. The pack inched closer trying to find a spot to attack without hurting me anymore than I was.

I'd gone numb. In my last moments the pain of my injuries faded.

My pulse calmed and I searched past him toward my boys. I committed each form to memory and gave each a weak smile, turning to focus my attention on Paul. He whimpered, but didn't break my gaze as I waited for the end. I smiled.

"Remember what I told you that night on the porch" He whined "none of this is your fault Paul. None of it."

I gasped, pulled out of my trance, when his teeth broke my skin, taking a chunk out of my wrist. Paul roared outraged, tearing the leech off of me, pulling him apart rabidly as the rest of the pack let out howls and barks of anger and victory.

The venom from the bite slowly fizzed in my wound as I felt it shoot down my arm. White hot agony ripped through my body and I struggled to keep conscious. With nothing else to do and a pain so unbearable, a scream ripped from my throat and all went dark.

* * *

**Small chapters yes, but I will do my best to make the next one longer. It will most likely be the last. I have the basics written already.**

**Read and Review :)**


	10. Remembrance and Time Passed

**HOLA**

**I know I said this was the last chapter, but I decided to split the last one so now there is officially one chapter left :)**

* * *

The white hot burn spread through me, tearing at my insides. I could hear the muffled growls and groans of the wolves and suddenly his warm arms wrapped around me. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't speak. I didn't understand why a volcano had erupted within my body, but I was glad Paul was there to hold me. He would make the pain go away. As the sear increased my limited awareness of those around me faded.

_"Jesus Christ! Fuck!" I hollered as I stormed toward the old antique shop watching the car speed away._

_Looking down at my mud splattered top I wrung out my rain drenched hair and let my converse clad feet squish further into the shop, toward the counter surrounded by oblivious giants._

_"Umm, excuse me."_

_Four heads swung around to stare at me with wide eyes._

_The tallest one, with a stern face, rose to his full height. Pushing his shoulders back he cocked his head to the side. "What did you hear?"_

_His tone implied I was guilty of murder and the way the other three flanked him automatically, I assumed he was the leader of some "dangerous" gang._

_I sighed. _Welcome to La Push, home of the original cholo Squanto.

_Their faces went from confused, to shocked, to severely amused and the big one that did all the talking shook his head in bewilderment._

_I coughed. Taking a breath I began my monotonous customary spiel._

_"Sorry I have a habit of speaking inappropriate thoughts at inappropriate times. Do not worry; I am not racist, sexist, suffering from turrets nor am I attempting to harass you in any way shape or form. No one has a reason why I speak my thoughts out loud at times and I've no clue why it is only ever the offensive ones that leave the safety of my thick skull. I am looking into my syndrome. Please pay me no mind."_

_Widening my eyes for effect, I opened my palms in front of me in attempt to appease the big scary tattooed man. The shortest one chortled, clutching his bare abdomen._

Holy fuck he's ripped.

_He stopped to look at me, a smirk forming on his face as the other three burst into laughter so powerful; I swear the building shook. My face heated and I knew they could see my blush – they laughed harder._

_"Yeah so, some douche on the road decided it would be cool to make me look shittier than the rain did. Do you by any chance know a place I can find a change of clothes?"_

_"About two miles up the road." The one who spoke was leaning on the counter by the cash register staring at the one next to him oddly._

_"Sorry, I am being rude," the short one snorted. I huffed._

_"I am being ruder than usual. My name is Candace. You are?" I held out my hand to Squanto, with a smile._

_Before he could take my hand, the one the cash register guy was staring at stood before me with a gaze that warmed me all over._

_"Candace." He gazed down at me with smoldering eyes as the name I told them coated his tongue like warm chocolate._

_Shifting my gaze from his eyes down to his lips I watched them as he began to speak._

_"I'm Paul" I wanted to watch those lips speak some more. I wanted to watch them move. I wanted to feel them move._

_He grasped my hand and I felt the spark resonate through my body._

_"You're cold" He frowned at my icy hands._

You're hot. Warm me up.

_Someone snorted and my face heated even more as I realized what I let slip._

*A week later*

_"Candace!"_

_I sighed as I walked down the road, on my way back to Forks._

_"Candace." More than one voice was calling that name and I was getting sick of it. Their feet thundered down the road as they shouted the name again._

Will this Candace character answer them already, my God.

_A throat cleared behind me and I turned to see the group from the old shop last week. Their numbers had grown._

_I searched and my eyes met the warm ones of my Paul._

Where the hell did that come from?_ I frowned, scrunching my eyebrows together, looking up as if I could see the secrets of my brain._

_Someone coughed and another chuckled, pulling me from my reverie._

_"Hello Candace." The tall leader said, I couldn't remember his name. I nodded_

Hello Squanto.

_Hearing the low, amused rumble coming from those behind him I slapped my hand over my mouth._ Fuck.

_Taking a breath I began the usual spiel. "Sorry I have a habit of speaking inappropriate thoughts at inappropriate times-"_

_"Do not worry." Oh that voice, it's like Godiva. "We know you are not racist, sexist or suffering from turrets."_

_Paul smirked down at me and I think I drooled._

_"Okay then, you know the spiel. Who's this Candace chick you're looking for?" He looked at me oddly._

_"You. You are Candace." The short one with the abs told me confusedly._

_"Oh, ha, I told you that did I?"_

_He nodded. "What is your name again?"_

_"Embry and Squanto is Sam. The one that is staring at you like a meal is-"_

_"Paul, I know."_

_Paul smiled like I'd just told him the secret to life._

_"What is your name?" My Paul asked me eagerly._

_"Lena" I breathed, he'd come within touching distance and his bare chest was extremely distracting._

_"Why did you tell me your name is Candace?"_

_"Umm, have you looked in the mirror?"_

_"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"_

Just making sure you appreciate what I'm seeing right now.

_Embry and the others guffawed. Squanto Sam shook his head and Paul beamed._

_"Why did you tell us your name is Candace?" He tried again with a dimpled smile._

_"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I stared at him like he'd grown another head._

_With a look of adoration at my heated face, he pulled me into his arms and snuggled me to his chest._

I think I'm in love.

_He kissed the top of my head. Strangers officially give the best hugs._

I wanted to scream upon drifting into awareness of my indescribable paralysis. What was this pain? Why wouldn't Paul make me better? He always took away the pain. I let out a grunt and moaned though my lips never moved and my eyes wouldn't open. My blood pounded dreadfully in my ears. I felt warm drops on my face and his lips caressing my own. I tried to hold him as lovingly as he did me, to kiss him back. I could not move, but I knew he would end my pain.

_"Don't touch me" I whispered, trying to catch my bearings._

_"Lena" he choked, his nude form on the ground before me. His eyes pleaded for me to understand._

_"You did not just do that." I tried to convince myself._

_"I am a shape-shifter Lena, a protector. I am this way to protect you from the bad in the world. I would die before I let you come to harm," His voice hoarse with emotion._

_"I… I am…" He looked as if his entire fate depended on how I was about to respond._

I think I'm crazy…can crazy people admit that to themselves?

_His face fell._

The burn was too much. The wolves snarled above me and the agony ripped me in two. Why wouldn't they take the pain away? Paul released his grip on me and it sent my soul tumbling. His calming warmth left and all that I had was my inability to communicate. I wanted to tell them I was going to be okay, not to forget about the poor little human they fought above. The sear inside increased as the yips and snaps above me grew. Falling back into oblivion, they would stop the pain. They would.

_His lips meshed with mine as he maneuvered us onto his bed. He hovered over me and nipped at my neck and throat with a loving rumble in his chest. I whispered his name and his eyes shot up to burn into my own. He pecked my swollen lips before cocking his head toward his bedroom door with a frown._

_"What is it?"_

_He stood and motioned for me to put on his shirt. Heading out the front door after him I saw the pack watching him wearily – Mike Newton staring him down unafraid, as stupid as he was annoying._

_Mike's eyes flickered to my scantily clad form and studied me._

_"Lena, you need to leave here."_

_"You don't fucking talk to her like that, you fucking prick." Paul snarled moving forward._

_I stepped down from the porch and Jared fell into place beside me, strong hand resting on the small of my back should things get out of hand._

_"Hey beautiful," Jared kissed my hair as I watched Paul closely, unwilling to let him stain his hands with human blood, no matter how much he wanted to tear Mike apart._

_"Hello handsome," I squeezed his other hand in acknowledgement._

_Mike turned his back to Paul, facing me and Jared – my eyebrows shot into space._

_"You've got some nerve turning your back on him," I leveled Mike with a glare and measured my voice. If I got worked up, so would Paul._

_"You are coming with me, you little-"Paul interrupted Mike's near fatal mistake with a feral growl._

_"Leave Mike – you were wrong in coming here." I told the bane of my existence._

_"He hurts you Lena; he's in a gang," he hissed at me._

_"The only one here that he would hurt is you, so get the fuck out of here Mike," I stepped toward him and the pack moved in with me, Paul all of sudden at my side – his heat seeped into my bones and I shivered remembering our previous activities._

_Before I knew what happened, Mike reached out and grabbed my wrist to pull me away from my soul mate. I gasped as he roughly twisted my arm. Paul's roar set his brother's in action. Jared grabbed me and Paul was on Mike. I heard snaps and screams and groans, before I could blink it was over. Paul was pinned by Sam and Mike was curled in a ball, unconscious or dead – I couldn't tell._

_*Two days later*_

_I sat on the kitchen counter, silently watching as Paul raided his fridge – I knew he'd find nothing. He ate it all the night before when he thought I was sleeping._

_He stood to his full height and I looked to my feet. I heard him sigh and reluctantly let his finger tilt my head up to meet his gaze as he settled between my legs._

_"I scared you" he stated - not a question._

_"No you didn't"_

_"Don't bullshit me, if I can't read my imprint what the hell can I do?"_

You're a pretty good kisser.

_He smiled and rolled his eyes. I blushed and his thumb stroked my cheek._

_"I never had any intention of scaring you," he looked so guilty. "I heard you gasp and it was because he put his dirty fucking hands on you and I just" he sighed, running his hand through his hair._

_I replaced his hand with my own and massaged his scalp._

_"You need a trim" I spoke softly not wanting our voices to ruin the morning peace._

_"Don't change the subject – You were scared that night and I caused that fear."_

_I huffed._

_"I wasn't scared."_

_"You were"_

_"No! It's my fault that you did that. Don't get me wrong, Mike's an ass and he would've eventually gotten what was coming from someone who wouldn't have Sam to pull them off, but I was the one who pulled away from Jared and put you on edge. I made you lose control."_

_He stared at me for a long moment and I squirmed unable to tell what he was thinking._

If I can't read my imprint what the hell can I do?

_He smirked, resting his forehead on mine. "You're a pretty good kisser."_

The fire would not die down. How long had it been? An hour? A day? A Week? I couldn't tell. My mind was exhausted and my body ached. My chest seared and my head throbbed. Burning, I was burning alive and Paul still wouldn't hold me. He was there, just out of reach, the tug in my soul told me so, but the tether that attached us was being stretched to the point of no return. Paul would take away my pain. He was the only one that could.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks for all the ones that I did get... but I'm selfish and I want more :)**


	11. Then It Stopped

**I felt this flashback was the natural way to start the end of it all. I've worked as much as I could to try to make it run smoothly, without confusion. I apologize if it didn't work as well as I hoped. **

*** the flashback takes place before she's privy to the lupine effect...**

* * *

** Chapter 11: Then It Stopped...**

_I trudged down the dirt trail through the trees and bushes, listening numbly to the sound of the waves in the distance. I'd been walking for who knows how long and to stop would mean to think and to think to feel and so on down the charred streets of hell I would tumble._

_So my tired, bloody feet scratched over the underbrush and refused to slow or stop._

Shoes, I forgot shoes._  
__  
They walked me further across the wood and into darker and deeper parts of nature and further from my reality. They walked me past the scampering of random creatures and my ears fell deaf to the heavy falls of pads on earth. The snap of the twigs around me were hardly inconspicuous, but I couldn't bring myself to feel fear. Should it be a bear, I'd faced the meanest mere hours ago. Should it be a wolf, or a pack, they'd have better luck with the doe next-door. Should it attack, I'd intruded on its home and it would do so in all of its divine right – I would not fight it off._

_Three. Three was the magic number of the night. Three bottles. Three yells. Three knocks. Three shoves on my locked door. Three dark chuckles. Three long strides to my bed. Three punches. Three kicks. Three kisses. Three swipes of his blade. Three. Three. Three. He collapsed, unconscious on me at three.__  
__  
Three puffs of breath emitted from a bush to my right. My feet ached. I gravely nodded at the plant life and moved along._

_Three steps more and I pulled out my phone. He answered on ring three._

_Three miles into the forest, we met halfway to his house. He held me in his arms for three minutes. I cried three tears._

_I didn't want to be alone anymore. I didn't want to be the only to count to three. To feel the blackening of my insides as they iced over in burns. For once I wanted to count to two and be satisfied. I didn't want three. It was uneven and cold.  
We sat on his couch in his warm little two bedroom house. There were two pillows on it. Two of us. Two lamps. Two chairs at the tiny table in his kitchen. Four walls: two times two, two plus two, whichever you prefer._

_His two dark eyes inquired. His two smooth lips never moved. I looked at the two hands that rested on my jean clad thigh and pushed them away. __We didn't want to dirty them._

_His eyebrows rose and I sighed. He shook and clenched his chiseled jaw. _

_"Not you." I realized he took my slipped thought the wrong way. My voice was hoarse, I sounded sickly – like a wrinkled lady. "I just…"_

_Sighing I stood and limped across his living room floor. It was hardly big in size, but it was cozy and I felt at home. I glanced nervously at his stiff, calculating form. He was trying to read me._

_"I can't tell you" I whispered to him, playing with the hem of my shirt. He looked about to speak, but stopped wide eyed as I started to pull the thin fabric over my head. Barely an inch of skin shown before he was out of his seat and pushing it back down, my hands to my sides._

_"I didn't help you for that." He roughly stuttered, eyes wide, almost inhuman in their glazed display. _

_"I know," I squeezed his hand, gently pushing it away. "But I can't say this. I've never said it. Never admitted to anyone but my mother and she didn't react – at all. I trust you, okay?"_

_He hesitated. Grasping his face I pleaded with only my eyes, forehead pushed tightly against this man's I'd met only a handful of times._

My Paul.

_My eyes widened and I let him go, trying to ignore my blush and his fuck me smirk._

_"I trust you," I repeated. "And I don't know why, but Paul I'm tired. Let me show you."_

_I don't know what he expected as I stripped my clothes from my torn body, but the dead silence that followed told me my point had been made. I couldn't meet his eyes. _

_"Lena," he choked a whisper, so strangled and airy I nearly thought it my imagination. His warm hands ghosted my skin, his heat a kind reminder of safety. Gaining a final ounce of courage I looked to him to find my Paul on his knees, staring confused, hurt and angry at my body._

_"Be gentle," I placed a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and when they opened I saw a brand new light. Determination._

_"We'll make it better. The two of us. You and I will put the pieces back. I swear to you, no one will ever tear you down again. I will put the pieces back. Let me put the pieces back. I promise I'll be gentle."_

Black, everything around me was black. Fire, burning pain, consumed me.

As I struggled to take breaths I begged the loud voices around me to stop the pain; put out the fire. They ignored me and I could feel myself slipping away, turning into something new. A heat so frigid and black clawed at my insides, consuming my being. Fear seeped into my arteries and blue filled my once lush lips; and then it stopped. The fire had been put out.

Lying with my eyes closed, listening to the wind whir through the desolate clearing and trees. Something felt wrong. A flutter of a bird taking flight, the patter of some tiny animal's paws as it launched far away. Something was wrong. The pack was nowhere to be heard; my Paul had left me alone in the woods. He left me.

That was when I realized what was missing from my scene. Paul left me and took with him my heart and lungs; I had no pulse and needed no air.

My eyes snapped open and I jumped to run but froze as the wolves leapt out of the trees, circling me. They howled and barked. Every warning consumed my being, flooded my body with shame and my soul still gave a tiny tug in Paul's direction. I knew he couldn't feel it. My throat tightened, but tears would not come. Someone whimpered and they froze to stare at me.

"Paul" I whispered to the giant silver wolf. The one I used to cuddle with. The one that used to slobber all over me like a dog. The warm arms that held me at night. The one who kissed my pains away and laughed at antics that no one else understood. The man I was to marry and start a family with. My protector. Hollow on the inside with abandonment and guilt, nothing would be the same.

He would end my pain; Paul had to take it away.

He met my gaze as I backed away, instinct taking over logic. For the first time, I feared him. I cowered as they closed in, I'd nowhere to run.

"Paul" I whimpered again, I wished I was in his arms. I wanted him to hold me and kiss away the pain, to make it better like he always did. I dry sobbed as he growled in response. He looked to be fighting an inner-battle. His head swayed back and forth as they communicated, but his eyes stayed with me. Slowly he backed away – I ran.

* * *

I wasn't far into the trees when I heard Sam howl. The hunt was on.  
I could feel my tether repairing itself – he let me live.

I ran toward the border to Forks, but was thrown off course when the elastic of my tether snapped Paul and me closer – we tumbled together, coming to rest on the forest floor. His claws shredded at my back in the chaos, but in one glance we were lost in each other's eyes. His Godiva orbs gazed into me with no trace of love in their disgusted depths. One more sob escaped my lips and then I let go.

Resigned I watched as the pack entered my line of sight. They settled around us and I knew it was the end.

He huffed.

"This changes nothing Paul," I whispered though all could hear me. "I will love you long after I am gone. You are going to do what you have to and I don't blame you for that. You're disgusted by me now, when you should have been long ago." His eyes burned into me, unchanging.

His head bobbed down slowly toward my arm and I stayed still. With three tugs, my arm was gone and the scream I let out was purely animalistic, the pain quickly subsided despite the shock of being one arm less.

"Just don't forget how I used to be," I begged and didn't care who heard. "Please don't forget me Paul."

He never so much as blinked as he and the rest of the wolves dove in for more.

In the flurry of my screams and the tearing by the wolves, I heard a very human, very familiar sob.

The tearing stopped. My arms and legs had been detached and my stomach and back were slashed beyond recognition, but that lovely voice I had heard rumbling to me at night in bed begged for them to stop and so they did. He was their brother after all.  
Pain was everywhere and I had shut down mentally readying myself to my fate. I was no longer under their love and protection. I was the enemy.

He pulled me suddenly and gently into his burning arms; there was no stench that they so often mentioned. He just smelled like Paul.

_My Paul._ He moaned in agony, cradled my torn body lovingly and cried, wet hot tears dripping onto my face. He kissed softly, each of my wounds.

His chocolate eyes stared into mine, wracked with guilt, and for once the pack was silent.

"Do it Paul" I begged as he sobbed, unable to contain the pain that I could not show to him. "Paul you have to kill me."

He stopped and stared into my resigned eyes.

"No." His voice was gruff and his tone held no room for argument.

"We can't be together like this. I don't want to be like this. You don't want to see me like this. You hate vampires remember." I tried to make him see reason – I had to die. The burn of bloodlust scratched its way up my throat and seared my willpower to red.

"No." He roared as he tore his gaze from mine toward his brothers in challenge. They lowered their heads.

"You give me no choice Paul," I looked to the others, voice thick with disgusted desire. Three imprints. "It would be so easy to kill any of them." They cocked their heads in confusion, but I knew they knew where I was going with it.

"You won't" Paul whispered with blind trust. I didn't want to.

"Emily" just saying her name brought a rumble from their lips and Paul tried to get me to shut up. I turned, kissed his lips swiftly. "I could tear her apart before she suspected a thing." I looked right into Sam's eyes as he moved forward in warning.

"Kim – always so trusting. She wouldn't think twice." I forced a chuckle as Jared moved toward me with Sam; the other wolves groaned in conflict.

My eyes flickered to Quil with a pained smirk. "How's Claire?"

They were on me and Paul phased to fight them. "Paul you have to do it, please. Don't make me stay like this. Kill me" I screamed in desperation.

Then my love's canines clamped around my head and pulled – I felt nothing.

* * *

With a gasp I shot out of bed. Drenched in a cold sweat, sobs wracked my body – curled in the corner of my tiny bedroom I tried to gain control of myself.

Shaking I pulled my hands apart from each other and crawled, unstable, toward my cell at the far end of the room. I was nauseated and my hands were so weak with fear I couldn't get a good grasp on the device. Finally punching in his number I leaned against my bed, still sitting on the floor.

Two rings; his groggy voice flooded my senses. My erratic heart was slightly calmed by the sound, but my nerves were frayed and I couldn't muffle my sobs.

"I'm sorry I ran from you." My breathing hitched and I hiccupped. "Can you come over?"

Two minutes; I pushed open my window and his form maneuvered through. Before he could speak I flung myself at him and clung like a baby. Dropping to the floor, he cradled me tightly in his arms as I cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His chocolate voice soothed the ache and I looked into those deep brown eyes – so worried.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bothered you," I sighed as I tried detaching myself from his iron grip.

"You didn't bother me." He smiled, pained. He held me fast to his warmth.

"I had a nightmare; it was nothing, really."

"It didn't sound like nothing over the phone," His gaze, so knowing. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"Paul," I whimpered. "Promise me you won't judge – I know I have no place to bother you like this after how I treated you."

He hushed me and it came pouring out. Everything I had seen. Sitting next to the Cullens, my stepdad hurting me, Paul kissing me and holding me through the night – I told him every detail, until the end that is.

"So that's how it ends?" He was confused. "I get that having Embry and Seth walk in on us like that would be awkward for you, but that is the nightmare?" He spoke softly and furrowed his brow when I hesitated.

"There may have been more" I settled my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent.

"What else?" He gently pushed.

"I'll tell you some other time." I whispered and clung tighter.

He sighed and we sat there under my window for what could have been days for all I cared.

"Lena, tell me."He begged me with all he had. I could never refuse him for long.

* * *

"…and so you did what I begged you to do." My voice shook and I stared down at my clasped hands.

His body shook for only a second before he crushed my tinier form to him. Peppering my face with kisses he swore to always protect me. Cursed leeches old and older. He rocked me like I was a baby, cradled to his warm bare chest. We slept. I cried. Stared at each other. Attempted to speak what the hell we were feeling. We laughed.

Rubbing the twinge out of my side, my laughter faded into quiet tears as I leaned back from my place on his chest. I took hold of his shoulders and stared into his loving eyes. Eyes that never judged me, though I'd quite often judged him.

"I'm so sorry."

He smiled and shook his head at my adopted term of the century.

"Never apologize to me Lena." His thumb brushed my cheek. "Now, where did we leave off before you threw your shoe at me and ran, huh?"

_The voodoo of the spirit world wants your wolf to take me for a ride._

* * *

**_So that's it. I've held out on posting because an ending is so definite and I finally just decided that this is what I have and I must let My Lena and My Paul go on for someone else to write about :(  
Review. Review. I hope this ending did the story justice. I would love for you to Review. REVIEWS are welcome. Thank you much. Eventually the other two will be back up for business. Sad to say that I've been severely lacking in the inspiration department. I always have the endings - any suggestions for the middle portions of my other stories would be greatly appreciated._**

**_REVIEW. REVIEW. TIMES TWO. _**_Would be quite lovely and thoughtful of you..._


End file.
